ABSTRACT: Overall Section The Mutant Mouse Resource and Research Center (MMRRC) Consortium is the nation?s primary mutant mouse archive and distribution repository system. The MMRRC Consortium was established by the NIH to ensure the preservation, dissemination, and development of valuable mutant mouse strains and data generated by research scientists, and especially now plays a key role in supporting rigor and reproducibility of experimental results using model animals. The MMRRC Consortium was constituted as a trans-national regionally-distributed network of four Centers each hosting an archive and distribution repository, one of which is located at UC Davis (MMRRC-UCD), and an Informatics Coordination and Service Center (ICSC), also coincidentally located at UC Davis. In coordination with other members of the MMRRC Consortium, the MMRRC-UCD serves the needs of the nation?s biomedical research community by ensuring access to and optimizing utilization of transgenic, knockout and other genetically engineered mutant mice and related biomaterials, services, and new technologies. To do so, the MMRRC-UCD imports, verifies, maintains, and distributes mice, gene-targeted embryonic stem (ES) cells, and germplasm of genetically unique, scientifically valuable mice that are essential for contemporary translational biomedical research. The MMRRC-UCD also provide services and procedures to assist investigators using genetically-altered mice for research in numerous areas including cancer, neurodegenerative, metabolic, developmental, genetic, and other diseases. Finally, the MMRRC-UCD conducts resource-related research and develops and refines technologies, that add scientific value to submitted mutant mouse strains, and that capitalize on the power of mouse genetics for biomedical research. By submitting their mice to the MMRRC Consortium, and upon acceptance, assignment, and deposition into the MMRRC-UCD (or any of the other 3 Centers), investigators fulfill their obligation under the NIH Data and Resource Sharing Policies. In return, the MMRRC-UCD strives to preserve, protect, quality control, and provide mouse models for study by research scientists and investigators across the nation and the globe. Through surveys and feedback from our users, discussions with our MMRRC Consortium colleagues and NIH Program representatives, input from our Internal Advisors, and engagement with the MMRRC External Advisory Committee (EAC) of experts, the long-term sustainability and relevance of the MMRRC-UCD to the biomedical research will be assured for years to come.